And Will Always Be
by i-write-and-read-stories
Summary: El and Mike watch stars at the quarry, but are they really watching the stars? ONE-SHOT k cause im parnoid:) *also first story so kind cristsm is welcome*


**hello! ok so this is my first fanfic (and story on here ever) so if there are mistakes or if it's bad...i'm sorry. this is just going to be a sweet mileven one shot so if you don't enjoy you don't have to read. criticism is welcome and i hope you enjoy! **  
**(also lowercase is intentional)**  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ST ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE DUFFERS!  
based on early season 1 interview where finn says "and will always be."**  
**ok on to the story!**  
if he could spend his evening like this, Mike Wheeler would _never_ complain again. he was sitting at the quarry, on top of a thick, plaid red picnic blanket. the stunning angel sitting next to him, with her hand tucked in his and her head on his chest, was looking at the shining bolts in the sky.  
he was looking at her.  
memorizing every single detail. the way her chocolate doe eyes lit up with glee, her long and dark lashes fluttering, her short and curly mahogany locks he was currently running his hands through, the way the stars and moon accentuated her beautiful face, and the way her pink, soft lips were in the most adorable smile. he was currently fighting the urge to just lean in and kiss her. suddenly, her expression shifted as she looked at mike.  
"are you ok?" her sweet, melodic voice asked. she knew he was ok. she could sense his emotions by just looking at how he was carrying himself just like he could her, but really she wanted to look at him too. the curly, black softness of his hair she oh so desperately wanted to comb her fingers though. the way his dark eyes lit up with excitement, rivaling her own golden orbs, when he explained something. even the way his soft smile made her heart melt and made her yearn to kiss him.  
she bit her lip hoping she hadn't been caught, but Mike's face held no sign of offense as he chuckled softly and whispered, "i'm ok."  
his deep voice was only a soft brush of a whisper against El's skin, but it still made her shiver. "are you cold?" mike asked his sweetheart, going into full mike boyfriend mode, as his friends nicknamed it. El shook her head, but snuggled further into him. their quite contentment was broken when El softly started humming. Mike immediately recognized the song. how couldn't he? it was _their _song. their song that they first danced to. the song that played when they sealed their promise. the promise that they would _never_ leave each other again.  
"every breath you take." El murmured shutting her eyes.  
"every step you take." mike whispers back, circling his arms around small waist and tugging her closer.  
he didn't think about what his friends would say if they were here. nor did he care. he was to infixed with her to think about anything else other then the beauty sitting with him.  
"i'll be watching you." they both softly sang in unison, glancing into each other's eyes with light flushes of red dancing along their cheeks.  
finally they both couldn't resist their urge and in perfect sync, as always, they leaned in. their lips both meeting in a passionate, loving kiss. both hearts melting with pure bliss. their mouths moved together and they let they feeling of each other take over.  
pulling away El smiled, "thank you."  
"for what?" Mike asked, confusion clear as day.  
El blushed looking at their intertwined hands. "everything."  
anyone else wouldn't have understood the vague concept, but for Mike and El, it was scared. it was _valued. _it was their special promise. they could reach each other like an open book. it wasn't powers, it wasn't magic. it was _them. _it was their unique bond. and that is what made them Mike and El and El and Mike.  
"forever." Mike said.  
"and for always." El smiled  
"_promise." _they said together, because that's what they did.  
they were the promise. they were forever. in that moment, they were just Mike and El, and they would _always_ be.


End file.
